Prom Night
by Redqueen78
Summary: What exactly happened between Bonnie and Klaus on prom night? A prologue to Crimson Peak.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Originally this was going to be the first chapter of Crimson Peak or part of it anyway. I decided to start with the morning after instead and I thought to put this as a flashback but I could never find the right place for it. I finally decided to just publish it as a mini story/prologue. It's going to be two maybe three parts. Let me know what you think and if you would like to read more._

 _Disclaimer: These characters are the property of LJ Smith and the CW._

* * *

"No, I'm not okay. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay."

~Bonnie Bennett, 4x19

* * *

 **I. The Encounter**

The moment Bonnie felt Elena's fangs on her neck something inside of her snapped. Her magic surfaced without a second thought. She felt angry and hurt. The dark power flowing though her veins urged her to lash out, to destroy the threat against her, and above all, it urged her to give in to the dark and all consuming force that was expression.

Bonnie didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. She was so tired. Prom was supposed to be about friends and making memories. It was a rite of passage but instead it had turned into a nightmare. She was so tired of fighting. She was so tired of the pain and the grief and the loneliness.

The grief over Jeremy's death, the dreams, the loss of control over her magic, the fear that without Shane she would be unable to contain the incredible power inside her and Silas pretending to be Jeremy and trying to manipulate her into doing his bidding. It was too much.

Her best friend trying to kill her was the last straw.

Whatever little bit of sanity, of control Bonnie had, it was broken the moment Elena viciously attacked her. In that moment, she felt the need not only to defend herself but to fight back, to attack, and destroy.

Expression took over.

Elena pulled away gasping and choking on Bonnie's blood as an invisible force attacked her without mercy. She vomited as Bonnie's magic forced the powerful witch blood out of her system.

Bonnie stood up. Her magic healed the wound on her neck almost immediately. She lifted her chin, twisted her hand, and proceeded to break Elena's bones.

Elena, her best friend had tried to kill her. Elena, the person she considered practically a sister had sunk her fangs into her neck and nearly drained her.

 _It's not her fault. She doesn't have her emotions_ , a part of her tried to excuse her friend's behavior. But she could still feel the pain on her neck, the fear of the surprise attack, and the anger, the hot, boiling anger that allowed expression to take hold of her mind.

Bonnie watched as Elena sunk to the ground in agony.

Bonnie heard the crushing sounds as her magic broke Elena's bones.

Bonnie enjoyed the sight of her best friend writhing in pain in front of her.

It was intoxicating. The power she felt swirling inside of her was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

 _Why hadn't she done this before?_ _Why had she been so afraid?_

 _Look at her_ , her mind whispered. _Look how pathetic she is, how weak, she doesn't stand a chance against you. No one stands a chance against you._

Bonnie watched as blood oozed out of Elena's nose, as she cried out for Damon to help her.

Elena was in pain and Bonnie enjoyed the sight of it.

 _Kill her. End her. She hurt you. She deserves to die_ , expression whispered inside her head.

 _It would be so easy_ , Bonnie realized. It would be so easy to stop Elena's heart from pumping blood, it would be so easy to rip said organ out of her chest and end her miserable existence. How easy, how sweet it would be to set her brain on fire, to make it explode from the inside out, to suck the life and energy out of her.

Bonnie knew how to do it. She could do it with a snap of her fingers.

It was terrifying. Not the knowledge that she could do it, but the realization that she _wanted_ to do it. Her fingers itched and her body practically swayed with the desire to kill.

It was that thought, that horrible realization that pulled her out of the dark cloud that had taken hold of her. It brought her consciousness back and allowed her to stop the magical attack on her friend. Not Stefan's or Damon's voice, not Elena's whimpers of pain.

It was Bonnie's own fear that pulled her back and prevented her from doing something she might regret later.

Bonnie walked away, a storm brewing inside of her.

While the Salvatore tended to Elena, Bonnie took off into the dark night.

She needed to escape. She needed to get away from there before she changed her mind and ended up killing her best friend and her boyfriends.

* * *

How she ended up at a bar on the outskirts of town, Bonnie didn't know and she didn't care. The neon sign on the dark side street bar beckoned her over and she followed the call without much thought.

Expression was alive inside her, itching to get out, and wanting to destroy anything and everyone in her path. Little currents of power radiated off her, swirling around her petite frame, engulfing her in an intoxicating bubble.

Bonnie's breathing was ragged as she walked towards the bar. She was walking in a trance, almost as if something was pulling her inside, calling her in.

She wanted to forget, to erase the past couple of hours, the last couple of months of her life actually. Drinking herself to oblivion seemed like a good idea.

The wind picked up.

The windshields of the cars in the parking lot cracked as she walked by. One of them shattered completely. Bonnie paid no attention to it. Her skin felt on fire and her legs moved on their own accord.

The pavement trembled and broke with each of her steps. Bonnie didn't even notice.

The door flung open before she even reached it.

The inside was dim and packed with people. A head or two turned in her direction as she stepped inside.

One man in particular undressed her with his eyes as she headed straight for the bar.

"Bourbon neat," Bonnie ordered.

The bulky and hairy bartender looked her up and down. "ID?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Bonnie pressed her lips together. Right, legally she wasn't allowed to drink. _Damn it!_ so much for her plan to get drunk and forget all of her troubles. She should've gone home and grabbed her father's bottle of whiskey- the one he kept in his study-instead of coming here.

A chuckle to her right had her turning her head to the side. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted the figure slouched casually on a stool at the corner of the bar.

Klaus Mikaelson smirked as he pressed his glass to his mouth. He didn't turn to look at her and he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The mocking grin on his lips was more than enough.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She considered turning around and getting the hell out of there. This was the last thing she needed or wanted. Out of all the people in Mystic Falls, she had to bump into him. _Could this night get any worse?_ She thought angrily.

Her instincts alerted her to the powerful aura in close proximity and her magic pulsed, ready to attack if she so desired. It was so tempting. Setting him on fire seemed like a good idea. There was a part of her that wanted to let out all of her frustrations on him.

The bottles stacked behind the bartender shook as her magic flared.

That caught the hybrid's attention.

Klaus turned his head to stare at her, arching an eyebrow. The expression on his face was unreadable but his eyes narrowed.

If Bonnie's instincts were warning her of the predator sitting practically next to her, then Klaus's instincts no doubt warned him of the witch standing close by. Maybe he even felt the magic coming off her in waves.

Bonnie turned around and prepared to walk out of the bar. It was for the best, to get as far away from him as possible.

She took two steps before she stopped abruptly.

 _Why?_

 _Why should I leave just because he's here?_ Bonnie thought angrily. Klaus didn't own the bar and she wasn't here for him. She was here because she wanted to drown her sorrows away. She was not going to let the hybrid's presence intimidate her or deviate her drinking plans. Fuck him!

Bonnie turned back towards the counter, a determined look on her face. If the hybrid decided to mess with her she would gladly break his bones in the same way she had with Elena. She had no patience for annoying vampires at the moment.

"No ID, no alcohol," the bartender said before Bonnie could open her mouth. He turned away ready to move to the other side of the bar, where a dark haired man was sitting.

Bonnie grabbed his arm unexpectedly, her fingers digging painfully into his sweaty skin. The man glared at her but the moment their eyes locked, her magic slipped inside his head.

Expression took hold of the man's conscience in a matter of seconds. It was so easy and Bonnie did it without even thinking. She simply acted, guided by the magic inside of her which wanted to fulfill her wish for a drink.

Bonnie had never done anything like this before, but the power she had floating inside her was incredible. It had no limits. What she wanted she would get. Expression would made sure of it. "Bring me a bottle of bourbon," she ordered.

The man nodded and proceeded to do as she commanded.

Her entire body tingled with happiness, with triumph. He was a puppet and she was pulling the strings and it felt amazing.

There was a twinge at the back of her mind, an alarm bell that went off and told her she was playing with fire. _This isn't right,_ her mind whispered. _Be careful Bonnie._

Bonnie ignored it.

The hybrid straightened in his seat, his eyes moving back and forth between the young witch and the bartender who did as he was told. He watched with curiosity as the bartender top off her glass and sat the bottle of bourbon in front of her.

Bonnie turned towards him. She met his eyes as she raised the glass toward her lips and gulped all of it down in one go. The liquid burned her throat and she welcomed it.

Klaus watched her, studying her face with a strange kind of intensity. It was almost as if he were seeing her for the first time. The corner of his lips twitched as he signaled the bartender for a refill of his drink. "What got your knickers in a twist, witch?"

"Go to hell," Bonnie snapped taking a seat on a stool.

Klaus chuckled. "Shouldn't you be enjoying prom with your friends?" something flashed across his eyes as he said it, a strange emotion that darkened his handsome features but it was replaced rather quickly.

Bonnie ignored him and refilled her own glass. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't even want to see his face or hear his voice. She didn't want to deal with any vampires period.

Klaus seemed amused by her refusal to speak to him but he wisely didn't try to engage her in any conversation again.

Bonnie felt relieved. She hadn't come here to talk, she had come here to forget.

Despite the potent and dark aura of the hybrid sitting next to her, Bonnie ignored him and continued to drink quietly.

There was a moment where it looked like he was going to say something but he didn't, choosing to drink quietly instead.

For the next couple of minutes they both drank in silence. Each of them pretending the other didn't exist. It was a silent truce between two enemies to leave the other alone and continue to drink their sorrows and loneliness away.

Her skin prickled from time to time as he glanced in her direction from the corner of his eye but he didn't say anything and for that Bonnie was grateful. She could pretend he wasn't there.

A catchy song began playing and Bonnie stood up on an impulse. She took off her jacket and made her way to the dance floor.

Klaus's stormy blue eyes followed her every movement.

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes and began to dance. She wanted to forget, to bury all the anger, the pain, and the confusion she had been feeling in the past few days. As she lost herself in the small crowd, dancing away all her troubles, she forgot about Jeremy, Silas, and Elena. She forgot about everything. It was a welcoming relief, to push all the turmoil inside of her and feel like a normal teenage girl for a couple of moments.

The dim atmosphere inside the bar, the alcohol in her system, and the magic sizzling inside her made her feel like she was flying. She was high on magic, pretty drunk, and completely submerged in the music. It was amazing. She hadn't realized how much she needed a moment like this until now.

Klaus's gaze slid over her body as he leaned back against the counter, drink in hand. His eyes moved over her flushed heart shape face, the parted glossy lips, the rise and fall of her chest, down to the tiny waist and the sensual swaying of her hips. There was something different about her, something that called out to him like a moth to a flame.

Her scent, her beauty, her magic, Klaus didn't know but he was entranced watching her.

He wasn't the only one who noticed the dark haired siren dancing in a fancy prom dress. No, there were many eyes glued to her caramel skin. Eyes that undressed her, that devoured her silhouette without shame. Hands that itched to touch, to possess, to mark that soft and delicate skin. She was like a beacon of light drawing everyone in.

One man in particular stood up and made his way towards her.

Bonnie continued dancing, completely oblivious to the attention she had attracted with her sensual movements. She simply let the beat of the music guide her body and she lost herself in it.

A gasped escaped her lips when strong hands grabbed her hips and pressed her back against a hard chest.

Her eyes snapped open and she stopped dancing.

The hybrid was still by the bar, reclining against the counter and watching her with those bright blue eyes of his. He lazily brought his glass to his lips, never taking his eyes off her. He seemed amused by the surprised look on her face.

For a moment she had been sure it was him.

An arm hooked around her waist and a hot breath tickled her ear.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose when the stench of sweat and alcohol invaded her senses as the man behind her pressed himself obscenely closer to her body. Her butt was pressed tightly against his crotch. She could feel how hard he was. He made her skin crawl. She pushed him away immediately.

Bonnie tried to walk away but he grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"Come on baby, let's dance," he panted against her ear.

"Get off me!" Bonnie squirmed in his unwanted embrace.

"I can't help it baby, you're hot!" He placed a sloppy kiss on her neck.

Bonnie spun around and grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe we can-" the words died on his lips. His eyes went wide and his knees buckled as Bonnie's magic assaulted his body.

The man gasped, his big brown eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as his blood began to boil. "What-" he couldn't form a coherent sentence. He felt like he was on fire. "…is…this…"

"I guess I'm just hot," Bonnie glared at him. She could've stopped there but she didn't. She sent another wave of her power, this time stronger than the last.

The man cried out in pain and sweat began trickling down his skin. "Burn…" he was burning from the inside out. He looked up at her in desperation, pleading with his eyes for her to stop the horrible torture. She didn't.

The lights flickered on and off for a couple of seconds and the people around them began to notice that something was wrong with the guy prostrated at her feet.

A guy walking by with two drinks in his hands yelped when the glasses shattered unexpectedly, splashing his white shirt. "What the hell!"

"Hey man, are you okay?" another guy asked. He stopped dancing with his girlfriend as he took the scene next to them. He looked from the guy to Bonnie, a frown on his face.

Bonnie sent another wave of her power. Expression happily attacked the man and silenced any of his screams. Perhaps she could even break his bones, like she did with Elena. She rather liked doing that.

Blood trickled down the man's nose and his shirt and jeans got wet from all the sweat rolling off his body. He was melting right in front of her.

"That's enough sweetheart." A hand on her arm snapped Bonnie back to reality.

The moment Klaus touched her, an electric shock went through her system. It pulled her out her magic haze and she released the man immediately. He let out a sigh of relief.

Bonnie turned to the hybrid with surprise. She hadn't even sensed his approach. She looked at him before moving her gaze around the bar. There were a couple of people staring at her and at the man at her feet, who was shaking like a leaf.

She had nearly killed him.

 _Oh God!_ Bonnie thought. Once again expression had taken hold of her mind. She had nearly killed someone in a bar full with people. She looked around in panic not knowing what to do. What the hell was she doing?

Klaus turned to the man kneeling at her feet. "Forget this ever happened and get lost," he said in a calm voice. His compulsion took hold in no time.

The man nodded and scurried off away from them, he ran out of the bar as if his life depended on it.

"Everything is fine," Klaus turned the couple and gave them a dimpled smile. "Go back to dancing." The couple did as they were told.

Bonnie's entire body shook. She had attacked someone. She had been close to killing someone. Expression was a dangerous thing and she didn't know how to keep it in check. She felt like she was drowning in the power inside of her. Silas's warning about her inability to control it came back to haunt her.

 _You need me,_ Silas's voice whispered in her ear.

 _No, I don't._

So shaken was she by what had transpired that she didn't even protest when Klaus led her to a booth in the corner. She sat in stony silence, a bewildered look on her face as the hybrid walked away and came back with the bottle of bourbon she had ordered as well as their two glasses.

He took a seat across from her and proceeded to fill her glass. "Here you go, love."

Bonnie frowned when he slid the glass towards her. She looked down at it before staring at his face with confusion.

"You look like you need it."

"I'm fine," Bonnie snapped. No, she wasn't. She was shaking and her hands balled on the silky material of her gown. She needed to hold on to something. She needed to keep expression in check. She needed to contain the dark and sinister power inside of her before it decided to burn the bar to the ground.

The idea of burning the bar to the ground was really tempting.

That was the thing about expression, every time she used it, she felt like she was on top of the world. She felt like she could do anything. The rush she felt was addictive and intoxicating. She was high on unpredictable magic and that made for a lethal combination.

"It's just a drink love, it won't bite." Klaus murmured as he raised his own glass to his lips. He took a sip before setting the drink down, tilting his head to the side and watching her. There was that look again. A look Bonnie couldn't really describe. He didn't say anything, he simply waited for her to make a decision.

Bonnie bit her lip. She should walk away. She should get the hell away from this bar and never look back. She should go home and forget about tonight. That's what she should do, but she didn't. She was a mess, the magic inside of her was unpredictable, her boyfriend was dead, and her best friend had tried to kill her. Not to mention that she had nearly killed someone just a few minutes before.

Something was very wrong with her. She was spiraling out of control and she hated it.

There was a part of her that wanted to leave and yet, she didn't move a muscle. Bonnie knew what would happen if she were to go home now. She would feel miserable and guilty. She was tired of feeling like that. She didn't want to go home and think about Silas or Jeremy and cry her eyes out, again. More than anything she didn't want to be alone.

Bonnie was so tired of being alone. It hurt. She was tired of hurting.

"So, what's it going to be?" Klaus asked curiously. He no doubt could see the conflicting emotions on her face. "Are you leaving or staying?"

Bonnie met his gaze.

Klaus watched her, his face gave nothing away of his inner thoughts but his eyes, there was a hint of mischief and curiosity reflected in his eyes.

Bonnie didn't know why but she felt like he was daring her to stay.

Her hand reached out and she took the glass of bourbon with trembling fingers. Her body moved on its own volition, guided by some strange power.

Klaus grinned.

 _It's just a drink_ , Bonnie thought as the liquid went down her throat. _Just one drink, nothing more._

She just needed to pull herself together.

 _Nothing bad ever happened from sharing a drink with one's enemy right?_

Little did Bonnie know that was the beginning of something more, the moment that would change the course of their lives forever…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank-you so much to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed this story. You guys are amazing. Thank-you for all your support. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan; even the purest of hearts are drawn to it."

~Klaus Mikaelson, 4x17

* * *

 **II. The Challenge**

Klaus had been in a foul mood the entire night. He had taken his fill from a young couple a few hours before and while that had satisfied his thirst for blood, he still felt restless, angry, and conflicted.

He was angry with Rebekah for her stupid desire to become human, he was angry with Elijah for denying him the cure, but above all he was angry with himself. He was Klaus fucking Mikaelson, the vampire that every monster feared and yet, here he was drinking his sorrows away and feeling like an idiot, over a _girl_ , a girl who only came to him whenever she needed something. A girl whose friends had murdered two of his siblings and whose boyfriend had betrayed him by turning his own pack against him and what had he done? He had rewarded the son of a bitch and allowed him to come back into town to make her happy.

His fingers clenched around the glass, a low growl escaping from his chest. He, the untouchable hybrid had been reduced to helping a baby vampire with her prom dress.

 _Caroline_

There were so many conflicting emotions inside of him at the thought of her. Caroline was beautiful there was no denying that. But beauty was irrelevant after a thousand years on this earth. He had met countless of girls like Caroline, fucked and murdered plenty of them too. _Why did he continue to pursue a girl who had made it clear that she loved another?_ _And why had he allowed Tyler to get away?_

Because he wanted to impress Caroline, because perhaps she would finally give in if he did something nice for her. The more Caroline refused him, the more he wanted her, mainly to prove that he could have her. But what bothered him the most was not his desire to have Caroline in his bed but the things he had done in order to try and accomplish that.

In order to win Caroline's affections, he had been reduced to a pathetic creature. He was acting like a fool, like a teenager with a crush. He was the Original Hybrid, the most powerful creature in the supernatural world and he was practically begging for a girl's affection.

Something had happened tonight, something had changed as he had watched Caroline and Tyler dancing through the window. It was almost as if a blindfold had been pulled away from his eyes at last. Something had clicked into place in that moment.

After letting Tyler run off into the night, Klaus had not followed like he had threatened to do. He had taken off and ended up at this bar on the outskirts of town. There was a lot he needed to think about.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Klaus thought angrily. _Why was he even still in Mystic Falls?_ Elena was a vampire, she wasn't useful anymore. He had safely stored some of her blood bags, he would run out eventually but still, he had enough to sire more hybrids, he didn't need Elena. Silas was a threat that needed to be dealt with and there was the cure to think about. But still, even with those threats looming about, he could easily disappear from the face of the earth in the same way he had done after his father had run him out of New Orleans and Chicago. He didn't need to be in this little town.

Klaus had achieved what he had always wanted. He not only broke his curse but he also had a pack of loyal hybrids under his command, and his father-the only person he had ever feared- was dead. He should be relishing in his triumph, he should be conquering the world with his army, he should be hunting down those who had wronged him, those who had murdered his blood but instead, here he was pinning over a girl.

 _How pathetic was that?_

For a thousand years he had a single goal, to break his curse. He had wanted to become a hybrid and create his own army to keep himself safe from his father. He had accomplished that and his father was dead as well.

 _So what was left?_

 _What was he supposed to do now?_

Klaus felt empty inside. He had always felt empty, like he was missing some important part of himself. Becoming a hybrid had not filled that void, like he had assumed it would. Creating more hybrids and having a pack of loyal followers had not filled that void either. Not even his infatuation with Caroline could make that awful feeling go away. A thousand years working furiously to break his curse because he had truly believed he would be complete at last. But the awful truth was that he wasn't. Nothing seemed to be able to fill the void inside him. Nothing could take away the emptiness eating him inside.

That missing link was ever present.

Since he broke his curse, Klaus had been trying to find something to quench that thirst, to fill that void, but no matter how hard he tried that emptiness and loneliness did not go away. That feeling of never being good enough, of not belonging anywhere was greater than ever. Rather than bringing him peace, becoming a hybrid brought an even greater burden, and he still felt like he was missing something.

Klaus felt ravenous. There was a thirst inside of him, a hunger that could not be quenched, not with his siblings, not with his pack, not with blood, and certainly not with the pretty blonde that had been occupying his thoughts in the past few months. It infuriated him, this hollow feeling inside him. This need for…he actually didn't even know what he needed or what he wanted, only that he had yet to find it.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was the wolf in him, that unknown beast that always surfaced in his most darkest and solitary moments. Someone had once told him that a wolf always needed a pack in order to survive, that an Alpha needed a mate by his side.

Klaus shook his head. It was a ridiculous notion; he was more than just a wolf. He didn't need to find a mate. Besides, who could ever possibly satisfy the needs of both the wolf and vampire in him?

The answer was perfectly clear, no one. Because his werewolf and vampire sides were constantly at war, always pulling him in different directions, even when it came to women, they had different needs. Perhaps he was doomed to be alone forever. Perhaps that was for the best.

Klaus barely acknowledge the bartender as he refilled his glass. He didn't know why he felt so melancholic tonight. There was something in the air, a strange feeling of change approaching. His heightened senses felt something, he couldn't quite pin point what it was, only that there was _something_ about to happen. If that something was good or bad, he didn't know. But it was getting closer.

Klaus didn't move. Despite the fact that his instincts began alerting him to a possible threat, he chose to stay seated in the corner of the bar, sulking and drinking his sorrows away. Whatever it was that was coming, Klaus had no fear of it. There was nothing that could kill him, nothing that could hurt him.

He dismissed the prickling sensation on his skin as he suddenly began contemplating going on a hunt, a real hunt. It had been years since he had indulged in that little game. It hadn't been as fun as it used to be back in the day but if he played his cards right, he could find the perfect victim.

Klaus scanned the bar, quickly assessing and discarding his potential prey. In order for the game to be interesting he had to find the right one.

When his eyes landed on the pretty brunette at the other end of the bar, he licked his lips. _She was a pretty little thing_. Klaus smirked and focused his attention on her comely face.

The girl perked up, realizing that she had caught his attention. She offered him a coy smile. She seemed rather eager. _Far too eager,_ Klaus scowled. His mood instantly soured. The small interest he had felt diminished in an instant. _It would be far too easy_ , he thought angrily. He would have her with her legs spread open in no time. As attractive as she looked, he would be bored within the hour, perhaps even less. His eyes moved around the bar once more, trying to find a more challenging prey.

He had always enjoyed the thrill of the hunt but in recent years it was hard to find prey that would entertain him. One would think that with the invention of technology hunting for meals would be more challenging. There was more risk now than one hundred years ago, security cameras, cell phones, less secluded areas to hide a body, people who had vervain in their system. But even with all of that, it was extremely disappointing how easily one could lure a human away and tear their throats open before they even let out a scream. How he missed the good old days when hunting for food was fun and challenging.

 _When was the last time he had a challenge, a real challenge?_ Klaus wondered suddenly.

It was at that precise moment that Bonnie Bennett stormed inside the bar.

The sudden tingle Klaus felt down his spine had every nerve in his body on high alert. _Danger,_ his mind screamed. There was a second in which he went rigid, as the swirls of magic invaded every corner of the bar. The swirls of power even _touched_ him. It was a jolt to his system, an electric shock that took the air from his lungs, and set his body aflame. He had never experienced anything like it.

Klaus was momentarily stunned. He knew she was powerful, she was a Bennett witch after all, but Bonnie's magic had never been this potent. Her power had never been this overwhelming, not even when she had the power of a hundred witches at her disposal. He had been on the receiving end of that power the night he broke his curse. This was different. The power that washed out of her in waves was unlike anything he had ever sensed from her before. It was intoxicating.

 _Well, well, well_ , Klaus thought as he watched the petite witch storm inside the bar and make her way right to where he was. Every instinct inside him was urging him to leave, to get the hell out, because the powerful surges of magic that were radiating off her were enough to burn the whole bar to the ground, if she so desired.

A lesser vampire would have sped out of there, knowing that he was no match for her.

A werewolf would have run with his tail between his legs and never look back.

A witch would have bow down in submission and prostrate himself at her feet.

Klaus remained on the stool he was sitting on. He was more than a vampire, he was more than just a wolf, and powerful witch blood flowed through his veins as well. He would not be intimated by a mere girl.

 _I got here first_ , he thought. He was not going to leave just because the witch arrived like a tornado demanding a drink.

Klaus had every intention of ignoring her, he did. Until he noticed the way her magic flared, the way the bottles stacked behind the bartender shook. _Be careful witch_ , he thought, his eyes narrowing. _Was she foolish enough to display her powers in front of others? Would she be so foolish as to risk exposure?_ Unlike him, she didn't have the luxury of compulsion, or so he thought because in the next few moments he was proven wrong.

Bonnie Bennett compelled the bartender to get her a drink, or she used a form of mind control to do it, Klaus wasn't sure. He looked back and forth between the witch and the bartender. He didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that he saw the ever righteous and sacrificing Bennett witch getting inside the poor fellow's head and ordered a bottle of bourbon. _Where the hell did she learned to do that?_

But if that had been impressive, what she did minutes later to the guy that refused to take no for an answer was delightful. Bonnie had unleashed her magic against him without care of the consequences. She had simply acted on instinct, punishing him for daring to touch her. It was a beautiful thing to watch, even if he had to stop her. After all, they couldn't let people find out what she was, unless they wanted another Salem witch hunt on their hands.

As he let the trembling witch away from the dance floor, Klaus felt utterly fascinated.

The night had just become a thousand times more interesting.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two of them sat on a booth in the corner of the dim bar. Bonnie's breath was uneven and her hands were still shaking. The lights kept flickering on and off from time to time, strong winds would hit the windows, while the sound of thunder got lost with the loud music. The people inside believed it was due to the storm brewing outside. Little did they know that the storm outside was not created by Mother Nature but by the shaking witch across from him.

"You are a ticking bomb aren't you, love," Klaus commented as he studied the young witch's face carefully.

Bonnie almost looked like she was in pain. The currents of power emanating from her skin were incredible. He could feel them still, they were like a small bolts of electricity charging against his skin. Bolts that moved around the packed bar, causing disruption without anyone ever realizing anything. Humans were so stupid.

Klaus was the only who was consciously aware of the danger the young witch represented.

Magic could be a terrifying thing, but to Klaus magic was alluring. He had always been fascinated by it. Since he was a child, he had loved watching his mother and Ayana practicing their craft. Magic called to him in a way it did no other. He understood it better than most vampires as well. Sometimes he wondered if it was the witch blood that flowed through his veins, that hidden piece that had never been explored, for magic was a woman's gift and his father had forbidden his sons from ever using it.

 _Was that the missing link?_ He wondered briefly.

Instead of fearing the dangerous and powerful aura in front of him, Klaus was enthralled by it. Many of the witches he had met throughout the centuries would sell their souls to the devil for just a fraction of the power Bonnie held. And she looked ready to crumble under the weight of it. She was unlike any other witch he had ever met. There was something about her, a combination of intoxicating power, determination and a strange vulnerability that he had never seen before, until now.

Bonnie had stormed into the bar, looking ready to go to war, she had used her magic to fit her needs and now here she was shaking, and hyperventilating like a scared little girl. Bonnie Bennett was a contradiction, an enigma, and Klaus couldn't help but be drawn to her.

Her hands shook as she took another sip of her drink. She wasn't saying anything; it was obvious she was still trying to get a hold of herself. She closed her eyes as she struggled to contain all the swirling power inside her. Expression was extraordinary. It was the most powerful form of magic known to exist and it was obvious the young witch before him, was ill prepared to handle it. Frankly, it was a miracle she hadn't exploded yet. Or perhaps it was a testament of the caliber of witch she was, that even ill prepared she could still command such power.

"You'll die," Klaus said nonchalantly. His voice broke the silence that had befallen them since she took the drink he offered.

Green eyes snapped open and an icy glare was sent his way. The magic that had been slowly retreating flared with the anger she felt at his comment.

A tiny crack formed on the bottle of bourbon in between them and the lights flickered on and off for a couple of seconds. There were some murmurs around the bar, people wondering if they should leave for it seemed a terrible storm was heading their way. They had no clue that the storm was already inside.

"If you don't learn to control all this power, it will kill you," Klaus continued. He kept his eyes on her face, watching, learning, trying to decipher the puzzle that was Bonnie Bennett.

"And you care about this because…" she watched him warily. She didn't trust him. She looked like she was ready to defend herself should he decide to attack.

 _Smart girl_ , Klaus thought. Only a fool would lower his guard around a predator like him. Bonnie was no fool, a little naïve certainly, but she wasn't stupid. They might be sitting together and casually sharing a drink but she kept her guard up.

"I don't particularly care whether you live or die sweetheart," Klaus replied darkly. "I would appreciate however, if you don't unleash all your power on this poor establishment and burn it to the ground."

"Scared of a little fire?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled. "Fire can't kill me," he reminded her. He was an Original. There was only one thing on this earth that could kill him, something he had in his possession. "Burn marks are a bitch to heal." His lips curved into his all too familiar smirk.

Bonnie shook her head. She took another sip of her bourbon and let out a breath of relief as Expression finally retreated. It seemed to take forever, the more magic she used the harder it was to contain it. She was just glad she hadn't caused too much damage.

"You fear it," Klaus realized. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. He had not missed the look of pure, sweet relief on her face as the magic finally seemed to calm down.

Bonnie looked away and a slight pink tint covered her cheeks. It was hardly visible on her caramel skin, but Klaus didn't miss it. He was watching her so intently. He was acutely aware of every change in her.

"I never had this kind of power before," Bonnie admitted in a whisper. Not even when she had the power of one hundred witches. Expression was all consuming. The magic had a life of its own and sometimes she felt like she was drowning in it. She was losing control and that terrified her.

"If you fear your magic, you'll never be able to control it," Klaus told her.

Bonnie's head snapped back in his direction. The intensity in which he was watching her made her nervous. There was something in his eyes, a strange glint that had her skin prickling while a strange flutter invaded her stomach. Heat spread all over her body all of a sudden. It _had_ to be all the alcohol she had consumed.

"Magic should never be feared," Klaus said to her. "It's a gift."

"Easy for you to say," Bonnie snapped. He had no idea what she was going through. "And why do you care anyway?" Her eyes narrowed suddenly as a disturbing thought formed in her brain. "Is this some sort of plan, pretend to feel sorry for the witch and try to manipulate her into doing your bidding?" She didn't understand why he was suddenly being nice to her. _He must have an ulterior motive_ , she thought. People like him, like Silas, they never did anything out of the kindness of their heart. Whenever they approached her it was because they wanted something.

Klaus chuckled, a look of bemusement on his face. "Don't think so highly of yourself," he retorted. "I have a long list of witches more than capable of doing what I want." His lips curled into a sneer. "And they certainly have no problem with their magic. Unlike you, they can control their power."

Bonnie glared at him.

"You have a lot to learn my dear," Klaus continued. "It's rather pathetic that a witch of your lineage has been reduced to being at the beck and call of two idiots." His eyes gleamed with malice. "Not to mention the way you have allowed a crazy immortal hell bent on destroying the world to brainwash you." He looked her straight in the eye as he said. "You are pathetic."

"Like you are any better," Bonnie fire back. _How dare he!_ She was furious. She hated the arrogant posture, the stupid smirk and the look on his eyes. He seriously believed that he was better than everyone else. She hated it. She was tired of vampires like him, thinking they were above everyone else. "You are more pathetic than I am."

"Be careful witch," Klaus warned. He might find her interesting but that didn't mean he was going to allow her to get away with insulting him. He had killed for less.

"Or what?" Bonnie taunted. "You think you are better than everyone but the truth is that you couldn't even scare a rat. Newsflash, you are not the biggest bad in town anymore, get off your high horse."

Klaus growled and a hint of gold flashed across his eyes for a brief moment.

Bonnie's mind was screaming at her to shut up. She was poking a ferocious wolf and that was not only extremely dangerous but also very stupid. But while her mind was saying one thing, her mouth was doing another. She didn't know what possessed her to say all those things. She just did.

"You clearly have a death wish." It took every bit of self control Klaus had not to launch forward and grab her by the throat.

Bonnie laughed. She did, right in his face. That only made him angrier of course. _Good,_ she thought. She was playing with fire she knew but she didn't give a damn anymore. "You talk a big game but you never deliver," she continued. Once the words started pouring out of her mouth she couldn't stop them. "How many times have you threatened to kill us and how many times have you gone through with it?" she challenged. "You say that I am pathetic but look at you, a werewolf without a pack, a vampire bested by a bunch of high school kids, and a family that detests you, who's more pathetic?"

Klaus moved so fast, Bonnie never saw it coming.

One minute they had been sitting across from each other and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

The air left her lungs as he slammed her hard against the concrete wall. Bonnie gasped. Her green eyes popped open with surprise. For the first few seconds, she felt extremely disoriented. She had no idea how she got there. But there was a very furious hybrid staring down at her.

Klaus had his hand on her neck. He wasn't choking her but he was applying just enough pressure to let her know the dire situation she was suddenly in.

They were near the bathrooms, in a very dark and secluded corner at the back of the bar. Music and laughter filtered through the corridor but there was no one around except for them. Thunder rumbled in the distance as rain pelted the roof.

Bonnie looked up into his hybrid face. She had gone too far and now she was paying the price. Klaus looked pissed. She had never seen him so angry, it was scary.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart," Klaus snarled.

"I would like to see you try," Bonnie whispered back. She was afraid, but she was not going to go down without a fight. Expression happily surfaced, jolting her body with its all consuming power and more than ready to attack, to destroy, to kill the fearsome creature pressing her hard against the wall.

Klaus chuckled. He moved closer, looming over her and pressing his body against hers, holding her captive between the wall and his chest. "What a brave little thing you are," he lowered his head, the ghost of his breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. "I shall enjoy feasting on your pretty little neck." He breathed her scent, practically nuzzling the curve of her neck. "Something tells me you'll be quite the delicious little morsel." His fangs itched and his mouth watered with the need to drink her blood.

Bonnie trembled. He was so close to her, pressing himself against her. He smelt of paint, bourbon, and something else, something earthly. She mentally shook her head, now was not the time for such distractions. "Do it," she challenged. She refused to be cowered. Klaus Mikaelson was not going to intimidate her. "I'll take you with me."

Klaus laughed. He moved his face away from her neck and turned back to face her. He was rather amused by what he considered an empty threat. The smile dropped from his face when he felt her small hand right against his chest. He hissed as her fingers burned him. Her magic burned right through his jacket and shirt. "You can't kill me," Klaus hissed.

"I can desiccate you," Bonnie stood her ground. The fire in her eyes was unmistakable. Her magic surrounded her, engulfing both of them in a threatening hurricane of power.

"Not without stopping a human heart," he reminded her. Klaus smirked and his fingers tightened around her delicate neck, not enough to cut the air from her lungs but the threat was there. Her heart leaped to her throat. He could feel it hammering wildly against his fingers. She had a beautiful neck.

"Not anymore," Bonnie said. With Expression she could do it. She could desiccate him without stopping a human's heart. She knew it. She could feel it. She swallowed nervously, preparing herself. It was weird how just a few minutes before, she had been scared of the power of Expression and now, here she was more than ready to use it against him.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, watching her hungrily. The determined look on her face told him she was deadly serious. He should have backed away from her then but instead, he pressed himself even closer to her.

Bonnie gasped as she felt every inch of his body pressing against her trembling one. She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, and she didn't care to be honest. His face moved closer as well, just inches away from hers and those yellow eyes of his pulled her into his thrall with ease. She had never seen eyes like his before. They were deadly, dangerous, but beautiful. It was a lethal kind of beauty.

A shiver went down her spine as she caught sight of his fangs but the strangest thing was that underneath the fear, there was something else bubbling inside her, a strange kind of heat coiling inside her belly. The longer she stared into the gold liquid pools of his eyes, the more excited she became. She felt the heat on her cheeks, on her neck, and all over her body. It was accompanied by a tingling that curled her toes.

"Do it then," Klaus challenged, his plump red lips nearly grazing hers.

Bonnie stopped breathing. Klaus radiated so much power and confidence. He was a dangerous predator staring down at her, ready to make her his meal, threatening to do so, and rather than being terrified for her life, Bonnie found him sexy.

They stared into each other's eyes.

The hybrid and the witch, his hand was on her neck and her hand was on his chest. Both of them were ready. Would he snap her neck or would she desiccate him first?

Bonnie had enough power inside of her to do so. She could have used it to fling him away from her, to send him crashing down to his knees in pain, to have him screaming in agony by breaking every single one of his bones. She didn't.

Klaus could have sunk his fangs on her delicate neck, taking a fill of her delicious blood, like he wanted. He could have snapped her neck and be done with it. But he didn't.

Neither of them made a move to hurt the other.

What she did next was something neither of them was expecting. Something no one would have been able to predict. Later, much later she wouldn't even remember that she was the one to make the first move.

Instead of pushing Klaus away from her, instead of desiccating him like she threatened to do, Bonnie kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"….In the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone."

~Klaus Mikaelson, TVD 4x09

* * *

 **III. The Kiss**

If life were a movie, fireworks would have exploded the moment Bonnie kissed Klaus. He would have wrapped his arms around her, kissed her back with insatiable passion and the two would have lived happily ever after.

Life was not a movie.

There were no fireworks when Bonnie's lips touched Klaus's lips, only silence. It was an awkward kind of silence that made her stomach drop.

Klaus froze. His entire body went rigid the moment Bonnie pressed her lips against his. He had been prepared to snap her neck, not be kissed by her. He had not anticipated this move from her. He had no idea what to do or how to react at the unexpected contact.

One

Two

Three

As the seconds went by, it became obvious to Bonnie that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. The two stood unmoving, like two statues. It was horrible.

Bonnie felt mortified. It wasn't just that she pressed her lips against his; it was also the fact that Klaus did not kiss her back. Klaus did not move at all. His reaction stung far more than she cared to admit. His lack of response wounded her pride and snapped her back into reality.

Bonnie pulled away startled.

Her green eyes opened wide, her lips parted in shock, and she stared at Klaus with a look of pure horror on her face. _What the hell had she just done?_ She was horrified by her actions.

Klaus's face was priceless. The hybrid was stunned and he didn't even bother to mask it. His bright blue eyes were wide and openly staring at her with uncertainty. It was obvious he had been caught off guard and had no idea how to react.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything. They stared at each other, matching bewildered looks on their faces. The only sound around them came from the loud music playing inside the bar, the rain that continued to fall hard on the roof and the erratic beating of Bonnie's heart.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus hissed, finally able to find his voice. His jaw clenched and his stormy blue eyes were completely focused on her.

"I…" Bonnie was a deer caught in the headlights. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and her magic bubbled to the surface on its own accord. How to answer his question when she had no clue what in the world had possessed her to kiss him. "I…" her throat felt dry, her body trembled, and her cheeks felt aflame. Her heart was hammering so hard against her chest, she was terrified she was about to have a heart attack.

Klaus watched her, pinning her with that intimidating gaze of his. He took a menacing step closer to her, leaning forward and towering over her tiny frame.

Bonnie didn't think. Bonnie didn't care. Her magic surged, reacting to the threatening presence of the hybrid and she flung him out of the way.

Klaus was sent crashing against the wall behind him in one quick and unexpected move.

Bonnie took off running out of the bar.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , Bonnie chided herself as she made her way out of the bar. It was raining hard, in a matter of seconds she was wet from head to toe. The wind cut her face like a knife, and thunder accompanied each of her hurried steps. Her entire body was pumped with adrenaline, her heart pounding so loud in her ears, and her hands shook uncontrollably. The blast of magic she had released against Klaus had been powerful; she probably knocked him out unconscious. It was good. It meant she had some time to escape out of there before he came for her. She needed to get home and locked herself inside.

Bonnie ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the parking lot.

 _You're an idiot._ She had kissed Klaus. She had pressed her lips against Klaus's. It was probably the most embarrassing moment of her life. Not only because she planted a kiss on her enemy but because as far as first kisses went, it had been awkward and weird and he hadn't kissed her back. Klaus hadn't moved at all. _And why did she felt so disappointed by that?_

Because his lack of response hurt, it hurt her pride. There had been a moment, when he had pressed her against the wall, when they had been threatening to end each other, that she had felt a strange energy surrounding them, an attraction of sorts. _Maybe that's what prompted her to kiss him?_

Bonnie didn't know why she had done something so stupid. It was more than obvious that she had not been thinking clearly. _God, what was wrong with her?_ Prom night was going to go down in history as the worst night of her life. She was never going to live this down. She wanted to run home, curled herself into her bed and die of embarrassment. She couldn't wait for this night to be over and put it behind her.

But fate had other plans for her.

Prom night was far from over. Without knowing it, Bonnie had started a chain of events that were going to change the course of her life forever.

A few seconds after storming out of the bar and running through the parking lot like a lunatic, she collided with a solid brick wall.

Bonnie shrieked, stumbled back, and would have fallen on her ass right on a puddle of mud, if it weren't for the strong hands that gripped her upper arms and prevented her from embarrassing herself further.

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the fall that never came. It took a couple of seconds before she blinked her eyes open and realized that someone was holding her by her arms, keeping her in place.

A handsome devil with the most hypnotic blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt embarrassed that her first reaction was to gasp and gawk at him like a silly girl with a crush. Only Klaus could look so hot while standing under the rain and watching her with furious eyes.

Bonnie's heart thundered in symphony with the lightning that flashed across the dark sky.

"Why did you do that?" Klaus asked in a very serious voice.

"Let me go!" Bonnie struggled to break free from his grasp but his hold was ironclad. He easily kept her in place.

"Why?" Klaus demanded furiously. He had no intention of letting her go until she answered his question.

Bonnie used her magic to push him away from her.

Klaus growled, his eyes changing to an amber color. He was more than ready to grab her again when an invisible barrier pushed him back once more. "You," he was furious. If he had been angry before, now he was murderous.

Bonnie closed her eyes, her fingers tingling as Expression urged her to end the threat against her. The magic inside of her had built to the point where it was seconds away from exploding. She couldn't keep holding it back, not anymore.

"Look," Bonnie began nervously. There were so many emotions swirling inside of her, she had no idea how to cope. "I had a shitty night." That was an understatement. She laughed; it was a bitter and hollow sound that turned into a sob. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Klaus stopped trying to push against the invisible barrier, surprised by the apology. It seemed that Bonnie Bennett had made it her mission to catch him off guard on this night.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing okay," Bonnie pushed the wet dark hair form her face. "I'm just so tired. I can't…Silas pretended to be Jeremy and it hurt and Elena tried to kill me and you know that Damon and Stefan didn't even asked me if I was okay," her voice broke completely. "My best friend chewed on my neck and could've drained me but they didn't even care." She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that, the words simply rushed out of her mouth. _Had anyone ever bothered to ask her if she was okay?_ She wondered briefly _. Did anyone care?_

She felt so lost, so alone, she needed something. She needed to find that something that would keep her grounded, something that would pull her out of the abyss.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's none of your business," Bonnie continued. She felt the sparks of magic at the tip of her fingertips. She tried to force them back and they retreated for a second or two before pushing back against her restraints. The tight leash she usually tried to keep on Expression had disappeared and the magic was pouring out of her in waves. "This magic is making me crazy." Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the drops of rain already there. "I nearly killed someone today and you-" she was shaking. The sparks of magic coming off her could have ignited a fire as she stood under the pouring rain. The dangerous and intoxicating magic that wrapped itself around her tiny body like armor was deadly. "I don't know what I am doing." She crossed her arms over her chest and hugged herself. She was barely holding herself together. All she needed was a little push and she would lose it completely, she could feel it.

Klaus stayed silent, watching her, letting the words pour out of her without interrupting. Bonnie Bennett was on the verge of coming undone, and he didn't know whether that would be a good thing or the most terrifying thing ever.

"I didn't mean to kiss you, I…" she swallowed the lump on her throat. "I don't know what possessed me to do it. And as far as kisses goes, that was the worst first kiss ever," she mumbled as she looked away from him. "If you can even call it a kiss…" she trailed off, feeling like she had just put her foot in her mouth. _Just shut up Bonnie, shut up and go away._

When Klaus didn't say anything, she felt stupid, so stupid.

In that moment, all Bonnie wanted was for the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

* * *

Klaus watched the different emotions flickering across her wet face. There was so much pain, so much anger, and so much confusion. In that moment, she was an open book to him. He could see all of it. He could practically taste each and every one of her emotions.

She was embarrassed about kissing him. She was angry at her friends and at Silas. She was tired of fighting that strange power that resided inside of her but above all, he could see the loneliness. Bonnie Bennett was lonely, perhaps as lonely as he was, even more.

Klaus didn't know what to make of her. There was a part of him that wanted to turn around and leave her to deal with the mess of her emotions, with the baggage she carried inside. He had enough of his own to deal with. But the imprint of her lips lingered, his lips still tingled from her unexpected kiss.

Bonnie Bennett had kissed him. It had been brief, a mere touch of lips against lips but it had been enough to make him wonder, to make him curious, and to want more.

From the moment she walked inside the bar, Bonnie Bennett had taken him off guard. She was a fascinating creature. She was sad, lonely, and desperate for some kind of understanding and affection, but fascinating nonetheless. On this night, he had seen another side of her. She was quite the alluring creature, a siren tempting him to jump into the depths of the unknown.

"Can we like pretend this never happened?" Bonnie asked him suddenly. "I just want to forget. I…look, let's call it a night and tomorrow we can go back to hating each other okay," she bit her lower lip, nervously staring at his face.

Klaus didn't say anything. He simply watched her. _Did he want to pretend that kiss never happened?_ He wondered as he studied her face with fascination. _No, on the contrary..._

"I'm going to go now…" Bonnie sniffled. She waited a second, maybe three to see if he would say anything, when he didn't, she started walking away. "Okay," she took a deep breath, walked past him and continued to make her way out of the parking lot. Her shoulders sagged and her body continued to tremble under the hard rain that pelted down on them.

She looked defeated and sad, so very sad.

Klaus didn't feel the rain. He was immune to it as he watched her retreating form. There was a different storm raging inside him. Something had shifted between them; something had changed with that unexpected encounter at the bar, with that kiss.

 _If you can even call it a kiss_ , he recalled her words. Not, it couldn't really be described as a kiss, not when they had simply stood there, lips touching but unmoving.

His hand reached out, unconsciously tracing his fingers over his lips. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her for real, to taste that mouth, to feel that body.

The wave of lust he felt in that moment was unexpected, unwanted, and riveting.

 _You wanted a challenge didn't you?_ His mind whispered.

As Klaus watched Bonnie's retreating form, his hands balled into fists. She was walking away from him and he didn't like it. She was leaving and this strange night would be nothing more than that, a weird encounter between two enemies; no more no less.

That should be the end. _Why should he give a damn about his worst enemy?_

Klaus should be feeling gleeful that she was pathetic and lonely, that there was a creature out there that was just as unloved and unwanted as he was. But he wasn't. What he felt in that moment was no joy, no triumph in the knowledge that his worst enemy was on the brink. Seeing the witch who had nearly killed him so down, so defeated, and hurt brought no satisfaction.

It wasn't pity he felt, no, it was kinship. He knew exactly what she was feeling because he had felt it a thousand times before. He had been rejected, he had been hurt, he had been betrayed by those close to him, and he had felt lost too.

Klaus pressed his lips together watching as Bonnie's tiny figure began disappearing from sight, getting lost in the darkness and the rain.

He should let her go, he should let her walk away and put this night behind them. Tomorrow would be another day and this would all be forgotten. It was the wise thing to do. It was the right thing to do. She was a servant of nature, he was an abomination, they were meant to be enemies nothing more.

 _Let her go._

He didn't.

Klaus Mikaelson had long ago stopped doing the right thing. He had long ago stopped caring about what was right or wrong. What he wanted, he took. It was plain and simple.

In that moment, he wanted Bonnie Bennett, consequences be damned.

There had been a spark of something when they had threatened each other. Her kiss had caught him off guard and he had frozen in shock, unable to react but that didn't mean he wasn't curious, that didn't mean he didn't wonder what it would be like…

 _Why not?_ He thought suddenly. _Why should he deny himself the pleasure of having her?_

The challenge he had been waiting for had come and he would be damn if he were to let her go without at least having a taste of what she had to offer.

 _Just one night_ , Klaus told himself as he took off and followed Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie's breathing was ragged as she walked out of there. She was drenched and her magic was all over the place. There was a hurricane inside her and her control was slipping. She was walking over the edge. The power of Expression, the one she was always struggling to control had surfaced once more and it refused to be locked down.

She was so tired of fighting. She was so tired of everything. Her life was a mess, her magic was a mess, and she was a fucking big mess too, who just made an idiot of herself. _Urgh,_ she really needed to stop thinking about that stupid kiss and stupid hybrid. _Get over it_ , _Bonnie_.

She was so distraught about that kiss that she didn't even know where she was going. _Was this the right way home?_ She sniffled and continued walking on shaky legs. She wasn't even sure, everything was so dark and her body felt ready to explode. She felt out of it, really.

The power inside of her was boiling, reaching a point where she wouldn't be able to stop it. And frankly, she didn't want to. She was so tired of holding back, so tired of fighting this endless battle.

 _Just give in_ , Expression whispered. _Give in Bonnie, let go._ _Let the magic take over and forget about the consequences. Let go Bonnie…_

She cursed as she stepped on a puddle. She looked down at her dress, it was all wet and muddy. Her beautiful prom dress was ruined. Her whole night had been ruined. She cried harder then. Prom was supposed to be a rite of passage, a night to remember, a night of happiness and memories. Her prom had been anything but.

 _Could this night get any worse?_

A sudden chill went down her spine and Bonnie stopped walking abruptly. Every instinct inside her body came alive. The magic boiling inside her bubbled so close to the surface it took her breath away. Her entire body shook and a strange heat spread from her head to her toes, warming her trembling body.

There was a strong wisp of wind that hit her with the power of a thousand knifes.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the darkness and allowing her to see the single figure standing a few feet ahead.

There he was.

Bonnie gasped. She felt surprised as she spotted the hybrid watching her with that intense gaze of his. "What are you doing?" she whispered. She had assumed that he had taken off at vampire speed and went home. She didn't have that luxury, having to walk the whole journey back to her house.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, a hint of gold tinting his electric blue eyes. The low growl that erupted from his chest made her knees weak. He didn't say anything, he simply watched her with that intensity that had butterflies flying wildly in her stomach.

"Klaus…" her heart skyrocketed, nearly bursting out of her chest. "What do you want?" she asked feeling nervous about the way he was staring at her and excited. There was a sudden thrill of excitement that had her body practically humming with anticipation. Something was wrong with her, something was very wrong with her from the way she was reacting with a single look from him.

"You," was the simple reply.

The air left her lungs, her lips parted, and her eyes went wide upon hearing his words.

Klaus walked towards her with the confidence and elegance of a creature not of this world, of a man, of a wolf, a beast that had the world at his feet. He walked until he came to stand dangerously close to her.

Bonnie was rooted to the spot, watching him with wide eyes as he came to stand a few inches away from her. He was looming over her and while another time such action would have felt like a threat, this time she felt a rush; a sweet rush that invaded her senses and clouded her mind.

"You're quite something aren't you, Bonnie?" his hand reached out to touch her face.

Bonnie closed her eyes when his knuckles traced the outline of her cheek. Fire exploded inside of her at his soft touch. Strong currents of magic erupted from her and engulfed both of them. It was such a simple touch, a gentle contact against her heated skin but it had the power of a hurricane.

Klaus hissed when he felt her magic on his skin, strong tendrils of uncontrollable power that cut his cheek open.

Bonnie gasped, shocked that her magic had hurt him. She hadn't meant to do that. She tried to call it back to her, to order Expression to sleep once more, it was in vain. There was no stopping that intoxicating power, not anymore. Expression was free.

The cut on his flesh healed instantly and rather than look at her with anger, with desire to retaliate, Klaus smirked. He almost looked pleased. Yes, she was a challenge indeed.

Their eyes met.

The rain kept falling hard on them and Bonnie's magic continued to surround them. Wave after wave of powerful energy radiated off her, the gates had been opened and she couldn't close them again. She wasn't even trying anymore. So tired was she by the constant fighting, the constant fear of losing control. It was a lost battle.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie whispered. She felt nervous, uncertain, electrified by his presence and by his touch.

Klaus lowered his head and Bonnie's breath hitched when he stopped just centimeters away from her face, they were practically breathing the same air.

"One night," Klaus murmured against her lips. "Just one night," he hooked an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp as he pressed her firmly against his hard body. "One night," he repeated as he gave her a heated look.

She didn't know if he was telling her or trying to convince himself, did it matter?

Bonnie's hands moved automatically to his shoulders. She shivered feeling tingly all of a sudden while heat spread throughout her body as her blood turned to pure liquid fire.

And then his lips were on hers.

Fireworks

This time they exploded inside her without warning. It was an explosion of passion, of lust, of primal desires that bubbled to the surface almost without preamble.

Something inside of her snapped then.

Klaus claimed her lips and Bonnie surrendered completely.

His hand shot up, grabbing her by the back of her neck and angling their heads as he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft.

Heat scorched her cheeks as she kissed him back. She melted against his hard body, pressing herself closer and holding him by the shoulders, fingers digging into the soft leather of his jacket.

A gasp escaped Bonnie's lips when Klaus deepened the kiss, trailing the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips. She shyly opened her mouth to him and he glided his tongue against hers. Heat coiled inside her belly as their tongues touched for the first time.

This was a kiss, a real kiss, so different from the press of lips of a few minutes before. It was electrifying, it was incredible. She felt like she had suddenly been dumped inside a volcano. The heat, the fire that melted her bones and that ignited those hidden desires was uncontrollable. If his rejection had stung before, right now she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Bonnie's hands curled into his leather jacket, pulling him closer to her, pressing her breasts against his chest. _More,_ she thought. Kissing Klaus was unlike anything she had ever imagined, unlike anything she had ever experienced. It felt wonderful.

Klaus growled against her mouth, kissing her with ravenous hunger and pulling her harder against his body, until their bodies melted together. He wanted more as well, he needed more than just a kiss. Now that he knew what she tasted like, he couldn't get enough.

Bonnie let go completely. As she surrender to his passionate kiss, she also gave in to magic inside of her. The power that she had tried so hard to contain was unleashed fully.

There was a blast of magic that shook the earth to its core, it stopped the rain from falling and it paralyzed everything around them for a couple of seconds.

They didn't notice.

They were far too consumed in each other to pay any attention to the currents of magic that swirled all around them, magic that wrapped itself around their bodies like a second skin. Magic that slid from her to him, that reacted with his _own_ magic, with the magic that created him, that made him an immortal. Her magic and his magic fused together, becoming one and creating sparks of tremendous power.

The dark night sky was suddenly tinted with a hint of red.

Klaus hissed as his skin burned unexpectedly. He had to pulled away, surprised by the silent attack and feeling pain. His face shifted into his hybrid visage, a menacing growl erupted deep within.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. The green of her eyes had disappeared, instead there were two black pools staring back at him. She seemed dazed, almost possessed. She wasn't of course. She was simply intoxicated with magic, with the magic of her lineage, that magic which she carried in her blood, with the magic of the earth, and with Expression. All the power flowing inside of her in that moment, made a lethal and potent combination.

There was no fear in her, there were no seconds thoughts plaguing her mind. There was no time to think of the consequences of her actions. There was only desire, need, passion. It was a primal urge to be with him, to possess him and be possessed by him in turn.

Judging by the undeniable lust in his eyes, Klaus felt the same way.

Bonnie grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and planted a scorching kiss on his lips. This time he didn't freeze. This time he had not been taken by surprise. This time Klaus had been anticipating it.

As their lips came together once more in a desperate and needy kiss, Klaus wrapped an arm around her small waist, bringing her body fully against his.

His grip was possessive. His kiss was demanding. And his desire equally matched her own.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as their bodies were suddenly lifted into the air.

Was it her magic?

Was it his strength as a hybrid?

A combination of both? Of their magic fusing together perhaps?

It didn't matter, they were flying.

Bonnie felt the wind, her hair was flying around her face. She clung to Klaus, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Everything became a blur after that.

That kiss had sealed their fates.

The passion that had been ignited would bring unexpected consequences for both of them.

What was about to happen would shape a new era for the entire supernatural world.

* * *

 _A/N: So, this part and the next were supposed to be all in one chapter but I decided to split it in two and give you a little taste of what's coming. I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"A blood bond is a bridge if you will, between two people…it allows us to feel each other's emotions, to know where the other is, to feed of each other's powers…"

~Klaus Mikaelson, Crimson Peak chapter 5

* * *

 **IV. The Bond**

Everything was a blur after they kissed.

A sea of sensations, of new discoveries, of surrendering completely to one another.

There was no time to think, or to second guess oneself, only to feel.

 _One night,_ Klaus said and he intended to make the best of it.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room, and casting a soft glow over the couple as they kissed.

Bonnie stood with her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips fused in a tender and sweet kiss. Her dress was drenched, she was wet from head to toe but she didn't feel cold. No, she was anything but cold. Her body was alive, her magic was swirling inside her like a hurricane, and her blood boiled with desire.

She had no idea where they were or how they got there. _Had Klaus used his super strength to carry her? Had they flown?_ She vaguely recalled being lifted into the air.

 _Did it matter?_

No, it didn't. In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Bonnie wasn't aware of anything else except for the loud pounding of her heart, the small tremors that invaded her body, and his lips. She was very much aware of his lips on hers.

While their first real kiss had been fire, an all-consuming need to devour each other, this kiss was the complete opposite. There was no rush, there was no desperation as their lips met. This kiss was long and deep. They took their time exploring each other's mouths.

Bonnie tentatively touched her tongue with his.

Klaus eagerly responded, kissing her with passion and intensity.

It felt wonderful. Actually, wonderful did not even begin to describe what she was feeling in that moment. She never thought kissing could be this enjoyable, this incredible. Bonnie had kissed other boys before but it had never felt like this.

Klaus's kisses made her knees weak. She also felt butterflies in her stomach, and a strange tingling down her spine. She also felt heat, a scorching heat that invaded her cheeks, her neck, spreading all the way down to her toes. She was melting against him, like an ice cube against the rays of the sun. It was the most amazing thing ever. She clung to him, arms hooked around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

They were under a spell and Bonnie was afraid that if she let him go, the spell would be broken.

One of Klaus's arms was wrapped around her waist, pressing their bodies tightly together while the other cupped her face, thumb caressing the soft skin of her heated cheek. His lips met hers again and again, his tongue tasting hers, exploring every inch of her mouth.

The more they kissed, the more that tingly sensation spread throughout her body. His lips were soft and full. His body warm and deliciously hard against hers. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced and it was just kissing. While she had been kissed before and knew how good it was, she had never been kissed in the way Klaus was kissing her. He kissed her with confidence, he kissed her with desire, he kissed her as if he had been waiting years for this moment. As if he wanted to treasure the memory always. He took and he gave. It wasn't a marathon to see how far he could shove his tongue down her throat but a delicious dance where they were both willing participants.

It was almost as if her lips had been made just for him, as if the last two pieces of a puzzle had finally come together at last. It certainly felt like that. Something inside Bonnie clicked and fell into place. Her heart soared, her body trembled, and her knees nearly gave out from the intensity of it. The world could have come to an end and Bonnie would have never noticed. She was completely in the moment, they both were.

Bonnie had to pull away eventually. She was human after all.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she struggled to catch her breath. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes glassy. She kept her arms around him, afraid to let go for she might fall to the ground. She saw stars. She couldn't contain the foolish grin on her face.

Klaus lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. She shivered.

Bonnie's fingers curled into the ends of his hair as his lips moved to kiss her chin and down her neck. A gasp escaped her lips as his mouth found her pulse point, sucking hard on her flesh and making her moan. She pressed her body even closer to his, wanting more of that sweet friction.

A vampire was sucking on her neck-shortly after her own best friend had sunk her fangs into her and drunk her blood, and rather than push him away or use her magic against him, Bonnie pressed herself even closer. She wanted more. She was delirious. The outside world had faded, the only thing that echoed inside her mind was the desire for more, and the need to feel him, all of him.

Klaus suddenly pulled away.

Bonnie made a sound of protest.

They stood facing each other, surrounded by darkness. The sound of rain pelting the roof accompanied her heavy breathing and the wild beating of her heart. It didn't even register in Bonnie's mind. She was completely in the moment. She was under a spell. She was completely oblivious to anything else but him.

Klaus was watching her in that intense way of his. His amber eyes the most prominent feature in the darkness of the room.

She could hardly make up his face but those eyes were unmistakable. They were filled with raw hunger, _for her_. She shivered. _If only there was some light so I could see his face better,_ Bonnie thought.

As if reading her mind, the fireplace to the side of the bed erupted in flames.

Bonnie's magic hummed happily inside her, ready and eager to please her mistress. A dreamily look came over her face. Every part of her body was thrumming with magic, with that raw, unpredictable power. She was high on it. It was so incredible, she felt like she was on top of the world.

Klaus grinned as he noticed the look on her face. He reached out and traced the outline of her cheek, his eyes darkening with a strange emotion she couldn't quite describe.

Bonnie's heart leaped to her throat upon feeling his tender touch. His index finger touched her skin gently but it created a tornado of emotions inside of her. She felt alive.

Klaus lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her again with immeasurable passion. He couldn't stop kissing her and she didn't want him to stop either. She couldn't get enough of him.

As they kissed, their hands began to explore, tugging at their clothes, wishing nothing more but to be skin against skin. They were desperate to feel each other.

The desire fueling Bonnie's veins was unlike anything she had ever known before.

It burned. It hurt. It was exhilarating.

She felt like she was walking towards the edge of an abyss but she felt no fear, only anticipation. Under different circumstance she would be putting a stop to this, she would be running out of the room, but not tonight. The alcohol in her system and the magic flowing inside her, was an intoxicating combination that had completely washed away any fears or reservations. She felt beautiful, powerful, fearless.

Bonnie happily stood on the edge of that abyss, ready for more. She let the darkest, most unknown part of her, of her needs and desires to take over and guide her.

Her hands trembled as she helped him out of his leather jacket and shirt. Bonnie felt nervous and excited. She couldn't help but give him a shy look as the jacket and shirt were discarded on the floor by their feet and she found herself staring at his naked chest. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was lean and hard. Bonnie's fingers itched to touch, to explore that pale and beautiful flesh. She did exactly just that.

Klaus shuddered as she traced the hard planes of his chest. Her fingers moved gently up and down, skimming over his ribs, down his stomach, and navel. She stopped short of his belt buckle before moving up once more, tracing her fingers gently over his heart, before moving up to caress the bird and feather tattoo that went down his arm.

Klaus watched her, his body tensing at her innocent exploration. Her touch was soft, inexperienced but it had the power of a burning sun. He closed his eyes and stood still, hands on his sides as she continued with her exploration of his body.

Bonnie felt completely mesmerized by him. He was beautiful, perfect really. She stared at him in awe. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she took her time caressing his chest and arms with trembling fingers. His skin was warm, she found that surprising. She had expected his skin to be cold as ice being a vampire and all, but he wasn't _. It must be the wolf in him,_ Bonnie thought. There was heat radiating of him, warming her cold and wet hands quickly. A heat that told her he was alive, that he was fire, and power. Bonnie could feel it as it shocked her fingertips with each gentle touch.

Soon, both of her hands were touching him, gentle caresses that set his body aflame. That stirred not only the lust in the vampire but it awoke the need in the wolf as well. It rarely happened but in that moment, both vampire and wolf had an equal need and desire for her. Both of his natures were desperate to claim her, to possess her completely.

Bonnie's hands moved over his stomach, up to his chest and shoulders, and down his arms. She touched every bit of ink on him and even playfully tugged at the necklaces dangling around his neck. She even pressed her body closer to his so that she could move her hands over his back.

Klaus shivered. Her tentative touch unleashing a wave of lust that threatened to consume him. He looked down at her.

Bonnie offered him a soft and shy smile. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. She had never done this before. She was merely following her instincts. Letting her magic and her desire guide her. She marveled at the soft skin, at the strong and indestructible body that stood before her but above all, at the magic in him.

The magic inside of Klaus was alive, the magic that made him an Original was active, it not only floated through him but it also expanded to his surroundings. Bonnie felt it, for that ancient power danced happily with her own magic, with the magic that sprung out of her in waves.

Bonnie and Klaus were engulfed in a cocoon of powerful ancient magic. Magic that was fused together, tendrils of power that coiled happily, twisting together until they were one. It was the perfect combination of both of them. Neither of them had ever experienced something like this before. It was intoxicating. They were high on it.

Something tugged at the back of his mind, something important but Klaus couldn't focus on it, he couldn't concentrate on anything else but the lovely witch standing in front of him, touching him.

Bonnie felt dizzy. She felt like she was floating. She was in a dream, a sweet dream that she did not wish to wake up from. Not now, not ever.

A gasp escaped her lips when Klaus suddenly spun her around.

Bonnie found herself facing the big bed with dark satin sheets. Her back pressed against Klaus's front, his hands holding her by the hips in a possessive grip. Her gasp turned into a moan as he firmly pressed his lips against the side of her throat. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him, exposing the curve of her neck to his starving lips.

The air around the room crackled with electricity.

Their magic swirled together.

The storm continued to rage outside.

While his mouth nibbled on her soft flesh, his hands pulled down the zipper of her dress. The wet silk clung to her body like a second skin but Klaus had no problem pulling it down her legs in one swift move.

Goose bumps prickled her skin, her heart jumped out of her chest, and she shuddered. Bonnie felt very exposed, very vulnerable. But rather than feeling afraid for what was about to happen, she accepted it with surprising ease. The alcohol and magic giving her the confidence that she would otherwise lacked in this situation. She felt rather ready and eager for what was to come.

Klaus placed one hand on her hip while the other traced circles over the back of her neck.

Bonnie's breathing became uneven and her body tensed. While she kept her arms to her sides, her hands clenched into fists. Her chest rose and fell, heat spreading all over her.

Klaus's knuckles gently brushed her shoulder blades before his fingers traced the outline of her spine.

Bonnie shivered. Her lips parted and her eyes closed. _How can a simple touch made her feel like she was inside a volcano? Could her erratic heart resist all the overwhelming sensations he was creating in her?_

Klaus even traced the silky material of her panties before he moved up her spine. He could feel each tremble that rolled over her body and the loud and clear pounding of her heart. It enticed him even more.

The tension building inside of her was overwhelming. Bonnie bit her lip. _Was this normal? Maybe she was about to have a heart attack?_

His fingers unclasped her bra with expert ease. His hands gently pulling the soft material down her shoulders.

Heat coiled inside her belly, while butterflies took flight in her stomach. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she knew was the need to feel his hands on her skin.

Bonnie let out a big squeal as she suddenly found herself on the bed, her back sinking against the soft sheets. She pulled herself onto her elbows panting, shaking with a mixture of nerves and anticipation.

Klaus took his time studying her. His eyes taking note of her lovely flushed face, the parted lips, the rise and fall of her chest and those perky breasts begging for his attention. She was exquisite.

Bonnie laid on the bed, completely still, her entire body tense. Her hands curled on the sheets. She felt very vulnerable under his heated gaze. She had never been so exposed to another's eyes like she was in that moment. It was unsettling but there was also a secret thrill.

The way Klaus was looking at her made her feel beautiful, and desirable, like a goddess ready to be worshipped.

Klaus got on the bed with her. Lips kissing her mouth, human teeth biting her lower lip, making her gasp and shiver with delight. His lips trailed down her jaw and neck, licking and sucking on her pulse point, until the skin turned red.

"Klaus…" Bonnie moaned.

His fingers traced her collarbone and down the swell of her breasts, before moving to her ribs and lower to her navel. His fingers skimmed over the hard nipples that were begging for his attention. His touch light, like soft kiss of a butterfly. He was playfully teasing her.

"Please…" Bonnie begged. She was incoherent, she didn't even know what she was begging for, only that she desperately wanted something.

Her entire body jolted when he finally took her breasts in his hands, cupping them, and tweaking the hard tips with his thumbs.

He groaned enjoying the feel of her breasts in his hands.

Bonnie moaned, hips arching up unconsciously.

Klaus watched her. His blue eyes dark with lust, hints of golden once again surfacing. He kept his eyes on her face as he played with her breasts. He memorized every reaction, every moan, and every sigh of pleasure that left her. He committed it to memory.

When he finally took one of her nipples into his mouth, Bonnie screamed. She let go of the sheets, one hand grabbing his shoulder, nails sinking into his flesh while the other grabbed the back of his head, fingers curling in his blond hair.

She pushed her chest up against his mouth, desperate for more of that sinful contact. It felt so good.

He paid equal attention to both of her breasts, sucking gently on one, while cupping the other with his hand. And then he switched, repeating the process and eliciting a string of moans from her.

When he playfully bit the peaked point with his blunt teeth, Bonnie cried out and arched up against him. She was lost in the swirl of pleasure he was giving her.

Eventually, Klaus pulled his head away from her chest.

A displeased look crossed her features and she pulled her shaky body into her elbows. Bonnie stared at him, panting, eyes filled with desire, and body aching to be touched. She wanted to voice those desires but she felt at a loss of words.

Klaus made quick work of the clothes he still had on, discarding them somewhere on the floor.

The air left her lungs and her green eyes opened wide as she stared at his glorious body. _Dear Lord! Klaus was naked in front of her._ Her mouth watered as she moved her eyes down his chest and lower still to that hard length, proudly in display between his legs. Bonnie bit her lip and turned her face away, flustered. She felt nervous for what was about to happen. And yet, she didn't question it. There was no fear or hesitation only a hot need that burned deep inside her.

She stared at the flames, her face burning with the same intensity as the fire. The magic inside of her flared with anticipating, producing small currents of power that latched onto him with ease.

Klaus chuckled at her reaction. There was something so enticing about her innocence. He had wondered before but now he knew for sure. He took a moment to savor and treasure the gift she was giving him. She was allowing a monster to debauch her after all and he felt that he should care about the importance of this moment for her. Whatever tomorrow would bring, he was determined to give her the first time she deserved, the experience of a lifetime. No matter how many lovers she took after, this moment, this night, _him_ would forever live in her.

Bonnie continued to stare at the flames. She expected him to climb on the bed, open her legs, and get down to business. _That's how this went right?_

Klaus didn't. He climbed on the bed and after he took his sweet time staring at her naked body with lust filled eyes, he clamped one hand over her left ankle.

His touch sent a bolt of electricity over her body. Bonnie turned back to face him, her body quivering, her eyes staring at his face with confusion and even a hint of fear as she heard the low growl that emanated from his chest and saw the gold hue of his eyes.

 _What was he doing?_

Their eyes met as Klaus raised her leg up.

Bonnie swallowed thickly, heart hammering hard against her chest. With all the palpitations he evoked in her, she was going to develop a heart condition.

Klaus's lips curled into a sinful smirk, he knew exactly the effect he had on her and he thrived in it. He gave her one fiery look before he lowered his head.

Bonnie nearly had a heart attacked when Klaus deposited a tender kiss right on her ankle. It was a knee jerk reaction that had her pushing him away, or trying to at least because he didn't let her. His grip was iron clad.

"Relax sweetheart," Klaus murmured against her skin. He kissed her ankle again before he kissed his way up her calf, her knee, and up her thigh, coming really close to the apex of her legs. He licked and nipped at her skin, making her gasp and shiver.

"Oh…" Bonnie closed her eyes, flopping back on the bed, reveling in the new sensations that he was evoking in her. She felt an ache between her legs, a dampness that intensified with each of his kisses. She moaned as she felt his stubble grazing her inner thigh. Her legs shamelessly spread open to him. She wondered if he was going to kiss her there, the thought of it made her wet. But he didn't.

Klaus kissed his way back down her other leg.

Low and throaty moans escaped Bonnie as she lost herself in the heated trailed of kisses he placed down her body until he reached her ankle.

Klaus pulled away from her.

"No…" it was said in a whisper, a soft murmur of protest. She didn't want him to stop. Bonnie opened her eyes more than ready to voice her complain when she felt his hands pulling her underwear down her thighs. It was the last barrier of clothing she had left.

There was a moment, in which he stared at her naked body that she thought of covering herself. She didn't. _What was the point?_

"You are so beautiful," Klaus whispered, his fingers skimming down the valley between her breasts. It was a simple statement. It came out of his lips like an absolute, undisputed truth.

She felt beautiful. With his magnetic eyes trailing over her body she felt like the most beautiful and sensual thing in the world. She not only felt desirable under his heated gaze but there was something tender in the way he watched her, in the gentle feel on his hands on her body. It made her feel treasured. _Who knew Klaus Mikaelson would be such an attentive and caring lover?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his hot breath right between her trembling legs.

 _Oh my god!_

Her heart stopped as she felt him nuzzling her inner thigh, his stubble prickling her skin and sending sparks of desire up her body. She nearly lost all sanity when she felt his hot breath against her and heard his loud inhale of her moist scent. And then, his lips lightly kissed her heated center.

Bonnie threw her head back, hands clenching on the sheets. She moaned loudly as Klaus made love to her with his mouth. Every flick of his tongue sending electric shocks of pleasure through her body.

He took his time. How he knew the amount of pressure to apply, how to kiss, and how to flick his tongue as he continued to make love to her with his mouth, Bonnie didn't know nor did she care. He drove her mad with lust, with heat, and all consuming pleasure.

She squeezed her eyes shut. There was a part of her that wanted to pull away while the other wanted to seamlessly lift her hips up and pressed herself closer to his skillful tongue. With each touch of his tongue the pressure kept building and building to the point that was unbearable. Under his sinful mouth, she felt like a rose bud against the rays of the sun, slowly and carefully opening its petals.

"Klaus…" his name was like a plea, falling out of her lips again and again as her body convulsed with each sensual swirl of his tongue. She could do nothing but writhe with pleasure, practically sobbing with need.

Bonnie moved her head back and forth, lifting her hips in desperation, seeking to relieve the tension that nearly choked her. And then, it happened. That incredible, mind blowing moment that had been building the whole night came at last.

Bonnie let out a piercing scream that echoed inside the room as she felt the flood of pleasure that began at her center before it quickly spread over the rest of her body. That explosion of heat that curled her toes and left her breathless.

She was still shaking, struggling to catch her breath after that exhilarating first orgasm when she felt his fingers against her wet heat. Bonnie's eyes snapped opened. Her gasp turning into a moan as Klaus pressed his finger against her burning core.

"We're just getting started love," he offered her a dimple smile, fingers gently exploring her, teasing her and awakening her desire once more.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt it again, that pressure starting to build once more, this time even more rapidly as his fingers probed and teased that bundle of nerves. "Oh god…" Her body burned. The heat returned as did the shivering and the toe curling sensation.

Klaus stared at her under lust hooded eyes, a wicked smirk on his lips. She looked beautiful spread out on the bed, heart pumping with adrenaline, and body covered in sweat and invaded by aftershocks still.

Bonnie screamed as he parted her folds and slowly slid a digit inside her. It was such a different contrast, to feel his finger instead of his tongue and yet, the incredible pleasure it brought her was the same. It was mind blowing. Her hips instinctively jerked in response. She gasped and her hands clutched the sheets tighter as he slid another finger inside her. "Oh god…" she couldn't take it. Her breathing was heavy and shudders ran through her as he easily brought her to the brink once more.

Klaus lowered his head, mouth seeking her breasts as he continued to bring her pleasure with his hand. He groaned as her intoxicating scent engulfed him, her magic mixed with her desire, with her pleasure and that unique scent that was all Bonnie. It drove him mad with lust, with the need to brand her and claim her fully. He playfully bit the soft flesh of her breast as her inner muscles spasmed around his fingers.

Bonnie cried out as she surrendered completely to that incredible pleasure once more. For a long time, she laid there, shuddering as her was body was rocked with another intense orgasm. She had difficulty breathing, and seeing, because her vision was blurry and she could have sworn she saw sparks flash behind her eyelids.

Klaus chuckled. There was a satisfied smirk gracing his lips as he looked down at her. He traced her cheek with his index finger. "Are you still with me?" he asked softly.

An incoherent sigh escaped her. She didn't think she could utter a word, to be honest. She blinked a couple of times, until finally she was able to look into his face. There was a goofy grin on her face. "Hi…" her brain had turn to mush.

Klaus's eyes glinted and in the next second Bonnie let out a shriek as she found herself on her stomach. Her face pressed against the pillow.

"Klaus…" her voice shook as he pulled her dark long hair to the side and pressed himself against her. Her heart hammered against her chest and fear and panic spread throughout her body.

"Relax love," Klaus murmured nipping at the skin of her shoulder. One of his hands caressed her back, moving up and down, tracing her spine and even placing a light slap on her butt.

Bonnie shuddered. It was happening again, that intense sensation quickly building inside her once more. _How was it even possible?_ She wasn't sure, only that once again it began to rise and rise with his touch.

Klaus kissed the side of her neck, before his mouth trailed heated kisses down her shoulder blades and spine.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his mouth against her lower back. Her hands fisted on the sheets once more as a string of moans and soft cries escaped her lips. Once again her body was set aflame and she was powerless to stop it. She didn't want to stop it, even if she felt like she couldn't handle the heat invading her body once more.

She was a feast for a king. And Klaus planned to enjoy his meal to the fullest.

The night was young still.

* * *

Later, much later...

 _Am I dreaming?_

Bonnie wondered feverishly.

 _Am I still alive?_

She moaned.

She screamed.

She cried.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were closed, her body was languid, covered in sweat, and invaded by uncontrollable trembles. She arched her back. One hand holding the sheet so hard, she almost ripped it apart, while the other clung to Klaus with all of her strength. Her throat was parched and her mouth dry from all the moans, and cries that had escaped her throughout the night.

 _Was this real?_

 _Was this normal?_

 _Was she having some kind of out of body experience?_

Bonnie didn't know. One moment she felt like she was flying, the other like she was running towards something. And then she was flying, and burning, and drowning. Her body was overwhelmed by all the sensations she was experiencing and by all the pleasure she was receiving. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

The world was reduced to the two of them. Time seemed to stand still. Bonnie wasn't aware of how much time had passed, or the storm raging outside, or the fire warming the room, no. All she was aware of was _him_. Klaus. His hands, his fingers, and his mouth as he explored and tasted every part of her. A hungry beast he was, one who devoured and consumed all of her body. She didn't put any resistance. She welcomed all of it. She craved it.

Klaus's mouth and hands were everywhere, kissing, licking, and touching. He worshipped every inch of her skin until she was nothing more than a puddle of goo.

She felt like a goddess. Never before had she felt so beautiful, so desirable, and so sexy. Bonnie was completely at his mercy. Her petite body submerged by the waves of sensations that crashed through her. A string of incoherent sighs and moans echoed around the room as she lost herself in the incredible pleasure he gave her.

Klaus took his sweet time. There was no rush or urgency as he explored her body, just a desire to discover every inch of her skin, every secret, every birthmark, every hidden part that made her convulse with pleasure. He felt a burning need to memorize every glorious inch of her beautiful body, to kiss, and lick, and save the taste of her in his mouth for all eternity. She was so responsive to his touch. Just watching her respond to each of his caresses gave him infinite pleasure.

The wolf in him, the beast, it wanted nothing more but to claim her, and brand himself on her skin. He did his best to keep that part of himself in check. The last thing he wanted was to scare her. Klaus intended to make this night memorable for her. He wanted Bonnie to remember this night forever.

Bonnie was still coming down from another earth-shattering wave of pleasure when she felt him move between her widespread thighs, positioning himself at her entrance and rubbing his hard length against her slick folds. She welcomed his weight as he pressed over her.

Her glassy green eyes snapped open and her hands automatically moved to his shoulders, fingers clenching and nails sinking into the soft pale flesh. There was no fear, there was no nervousness, Bonnie felt surprisingly calm.

Their eyes met.

Bonnie's green eyes opened wide, a small tremor rolling over her body as she laid underneath him. She was on the brink of a new experience and her shaky hand gently reach out to touch his cheek. There was a look of pure wonder on her face as she traced his skin. She found herself smiling shyly, uncertain even.

Klaus smiled down at her. She looked beautiful underneath him, eyes wide, and body trembling with anticipation.

For a single moment, they simply stared at each other. It was a second or two but it touched their hearts and souls in ways they could have never expected.

Klaus slid inside her slowly.

Bonnie's heart stopped beating for a second at the feel of him slipping inside her. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, and she clenched involuntarily at the foreign sensation. There was a slight sting as he pushed all the way in. She let out a shaky breath, hands squeezing his shoulders as he buried himself fully inside of her.

It took her by surprise because, _wasn't this supposed to be painful and horrible?_ Bonnie vaguely recalled a conversation with her friends about their first time. Whatever she had heard, whatever she had thought paled in comparison to the real thing. There was a part of her that almost couldn't believe that this was happening. And then her mind shut down completely. There was no time to think only to feel.

Klaus groaned at the feel of her tight, wet heat engulfing him. He stood still for a moment, savoring the feel of her enveloping him fully and allowing her time to adjust. He shuddered. His breathing was ragged as he struggled to contain the lust of the animal in him and the need to throw care to the wind and take her like an enraged mad man. Instead, he buried his head against the crook of her neck and braced his weight on his elbows as he gently began to thrust in and out of her.

Her fingers sunk into his shoulders and she shivered as he slowly pulled out of her before pushing back inside. Bonnie gasped. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, as her body slowly adjusted to his invasion but with each of his thrusts that fire, that tension, rose once more. She held on to him tight, inhaling his scent, and enjoying the feel of his hard body on top of hers.

Klaus's hand dug into her hip, raising her leg up. He lifted her towards him as he thrust into her once more.

Bonnie cried out as he filled her more deeply. She followed his lead and slowing raised her hips up.

Klaus groaned when he felt her body begin to respond instinctively. She began to rock her hips, moving with him, and slowly meeting each of his thrusts.

Her heart was beating wildly, her face was flushed, and her lips were parted, rapid breaths and low moans emanating from within her. It felt amazing. Bonnie couldn't believe it. He was filling her completely and it was the most intense and exciting moment of her life.

Klaus pulled away from her neck and leaned over to look at her face, watching every single one of her reactions as he slid in and out of her. He enjoyed each of the moans he elicit out of her with his thrusts. He lowered his forehead, resting it against hers as he increased his pace and began moving faster inside her.

Bonnie sought his mouth and kissed him deeply. Klaus kissed her back with equal intensity, tongue plunging into her mouth as his hips slapped against hers harder and faster than before. She gasped into their kiss as he picked up more speed. Her hands slowly moving up and down his back, enjoying the flexing of his muscles underneath her hands. She arched against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Bonnie pulled away from his mouth, crying out as it became too much. Her body was overwhelmed by the pleasure and excitement building inside her. Her breathing became shallow and rapid as she felt the pleasure intensify with each passing second. Her skin was so sensitive, she was acutely aware of each of his movements. Klaus's body moving on top of hers as he penetrated her, his hard chest brushing against hers, her nipples peeking into buds as they rubbed against his skin. The friction it created making her arch and cry out. Each time he moved inside her, she felt closer to the brink as the tension built to an unbearable point. "Klaus…Klaus…" his name fell from her lips like a plea. The tension inside her moving towards that toe-curling pleasure she was desperately seeking but which seemed to be out of reach at the moment. "Please…" she begged. She couldn't take this anymore. "Please...Klaus..."

Klaus watched her, mesmerized by her face as it contorted in pleasure, enjoying the way his name fell from her lips like a prayer. "You're almost there, sweetheart." His hands slipped suddenly under her, pressing her closer and tilting her hips a certain way.

Bonnie's body stiffened as Klaus changed the angle of his thrusts and hit a certain spot inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt that delicious sensation. He slammed into her, harder and faster. Each stroke increasing the stimulation. She cried out, she begged, and she sobbed in desperation. She was shocked by the strange noises that were thorn from her throat with the new rhythm he set. She tightened her arms and legs around him. She was close, she could feel it.

Her hands moved up and down his back before grabbing his butt and squeezing hard, nails digging into his flesh as she rocked against him. She arched her back and exposed her throat. She nearly lost it when she felt his teeth on her neck, kissing, sucking, and biting hard on her sensitive skin. She even heard his own cries and moans of pleasure as they moved together, desperate to find that sweet release they both needed.

Bonnie grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his face towards her. Klaus's mouth found hers again, kissing her hungrily. His lips were desperate, crushing their mouths together in a demanding and possessive kiss. His teeth bit her lower lip so hard, he drew blood.

Bonnie hissed and pulled away startled.

Klaus watched as a red drop formed on her bottom lip. The intoxicating and unique scent of her blood spread around the room, mixing with the powerful aroma of her magic and arousal. It was a potent combination, a lethal temptation, an aphrodisiac he couldn't resist.

His blue eyes turned gold and his hybrid face surfaced as that exquisite scent invaded all of his senses. He wasted no time lowering his head and sucking that delicious crimson drop.

The moment Klaus tasted her blood, his entire body was jolted. It was pure liquid fire that spread through every fiber of his being. He had tasted her blood once before, when he had reluctantly helped her and her friends take down Alaric, that blood had been potent, intoxicating but this, it was a thousand times stronger. It was the most delicious and powerful thing he had ever tasted.

Klaus kissed her again. It was a passionate and demanding kiss. He was desperate for more, he wanted another taste of her delicious blood. He needed it like humans needed air to breathe. He knew his control was slipping, he could feel it. No one had ever tempted him in the way she had, no one had ever pushed him this far. Klaus knew himself well enough to know that he wasn't going to be able to stop himself. He was so consumed by his bloodlust he didn't think of the consequences.

Still buried deep inside her, still snapping his hips hard against her heated flesh, Klaus brought his left arm to his mouth, fangs sinking deep into his wrist.

The scent of his powerful, one-thousand-year-old hybrid blood mixed with hers, with the magic flowing inside the room, creating a powerful bubble all round them.

Bonnie was panting, struggling to catch her breath as he slammed into her nearing vampire speed. She could feel another hurricane of pleasure swirling inside her. With each of his hard and fast thrusts, the pressure grew and grew like a raging storm on the horizon. She was so close. "Oh god…" she was so focused on her pleasure she didn't even see his hybrid face surfacing.

"Bonnie…" his husky voice finally drew her attention to him.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open. Her heart leaped to her throat as she saw the gold hue of his eyes, the double set of fangs, and the undeniable lust and hunger reflected on his face. She trembled, not in fear but in anticipation.

Klaus stared into her eyes and lowered his bloodied wrist into her mouth. He didn't give her time to react or process anything. He shoved his wrist against her parted lips and buried his head against her chest, kissing and nipping his way up the side of her neck.

Bonnie gasped and the blood flew straight into her mouth. The minute his blood went down her throat, her body burned, it was like being lit up on fire from the inside out. Her blood was fueled and it burned until it melted her skin to the bones. She placed her hand over his wrist and drank her fill. She sucked hard on the wound, drinking his essence, and his ancient power. His blood was so rich and intoxicating, she savored every single drop. It felt so good, like drinking hot chocolate on a rainy afternoon.

Klaus sucked on her pulse point, feeling the thundering beating of her heart beneath her skin. He didn't stop to think, he simply acted on instinct. He sunk his fangs into the tender caramel flesh and took a mouthful of her blood. It was pure bliss.

He had drunk the blood of countless of witches before but none had tasted like this. Not even the blood of the other Bennett witches he had fed on could compare. Bonnie's blood was unique. It was a ray of sunshine, an endless sea of power and magic, a scorching fire that burned him to the core, and a gentle breeze that brought him a strange sense of peace, a feeling of belonging that shook him deeply for it touched his dark soul.

Bonnie screamed when she felt his fangs piercing her skin. The pain of the bite mixing with the pleasure as he continued to plunge into her. It was an incredible sensation. It made her body feel alive, it made her feel like she was flying high and high towards the sky. It intensified the tension already building inside her to the point that it was almost unbearable. It was an excruciating sort of torture that had every nerve inside her body jolting and coming alive.

After the loud scream that escaped from her throat she grabbed his wrist-the wound was still open and she didn't waste any time as she sucked on his blood again. Bonnie wanted to drink all of him, to devour him if he could.

Bonnie drunk from his wrist and Klaus drunk from her neck.

They both fed on each other at the same time.

BOOM

Fireworks

The moment they simultaneously took each other's blood, the world stopped.

Their hearts stopped beating.

Everything froze.

The air around them crackled with electricity.

Their combined magic surged, engulfing them completely, like a blanket of protection spreading over their naked bodies as their lovemaking came to its climax.

It was only for a second, maybe two, but there was flash of something, a quick bolt of lightning, an invisible ring that glued them together.

Thunder flashed across the sky, the entire room shook by the force of it, and the flames from the fireplace shot up high into the air.

There was a blast, an explosion of power as their magic, their blood, their bodies, and their souls became one.

Bonnie and Klaus died and came back to life in a split second, their hearts now beating in tune with each other.

They were far too consumed in their pleasure to notice the tendrils of ancient magic that now connected them.

They were far too consumed to notice the quick flashes of images that came to their minds as they drank from each other.

They were far too consumed to feel the bond now pulsing with life inside of them.

Everything was a bit of a blur after they drank each other's blood. There was an explosion of light and magic that blinded them as they came together in an earth-shattering blast of pleasure.

The tension that had built inside them finally broke into tiny glorious ripples that began where they were joined before spreading throughout their body.

Bonnie had never felt so alive, so complete as she did in that moment. Her legs tightened around his hips, her heart hammering against her chest as she hugged him closer. Her muscles clenched around him as wave after wave surged over her body. She clung to him, crying uncontrollably as her body convulsed and shook from the intensity of their joined orgasm. Her entire body was rocked by the force of her climax. It seemed to go on forever and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Klaus fell on top of her, crushing her beneath his weight as he spilled his seed inside her. His body shaking from the onslaught of emotions and sensations and the incredible pleasure pulsing through him. He held her close, burying his head against her hair, inhaling her scent which was now mixed with his own. His own body shook uncontrollably as the intense pleasure continued to wash over him.

They were both a mess, breathless and boneless; two trembling creatures struggling to comprehend what had just happened and still shuddering from the spasms rolling over their bodies.

In all his one thousand years on earth, Klaus had never felt anything like what he had just experienced.

Bonnie whimpered as he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back.

Klaus blinked struggling to catch his breath and feeling utterly lethargic but sated. There was a serene feeling that invaded his body, it made him sleepy. He licked his lips, the taste of Bonnie's sweet blood lingering inside his mouth still.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, shocked, tired, and out of breath. Their brains completely blank and bodies still being hit with the aftershocks of their combined release. They were both exhausted.

Bonnie turned to her side, curling onto herself. She was breathing hard still and her small body continued to tremble.

Klaus shifted and rolled towards her, until he was pressed completely against her. He threw a strong possessive arm around her petite frame and cradled her back against his hard chest.

No words were exchanged.

The rain kept pouring down hard, pelting the roof and windows.

The fire had died down, it happened sometime after the powerful blast of energy was released from both of them. Neither Bonnie and Klaus noticed.

The scent of sex, magic, blood, and a new combined aroma that clung to both of their sweaty and shaky skins filled the room.

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. She felt safe, warm, cherished even. She liked the feel of Klaus against her back, his strong immortal body pressed tightly against hers. His thumb gently tracing her stomach as his arm pulled her even closer against him.

Klaus nuzzled her neck and kissed her damp shoulder. She fitted perfectly in his arms. It was almost as if Bonnie was made just for him. He liked that.

The two of them fell asleep like that. They looked like two innocent babes, pressed perfectly together, hearts beating as one.

Klaus's slumber was light, he awoke pretty soon after their coupling. He did not feel the need to move or pull away from the witch though. Instead, he watched her as she slept peacefully against him, counting the steady beatings of her heart. He waited for the moment when she would undoubtedly wake up. Even though he tried to denied it, deep down he knew, one night with Bonnie was not enough.

The hybrid and the witch laid on the bed, inside a unique cocoon of warmth. It was a bubble of ancient powerful magic brought on by themselves. _Blood magic_ , the strongest kind of magic in the world. It was a magic so powerful and unique, it had not only bound them forever as one but had allowed them to create a new life.

They didn't know it then, how could they. But as Bonnie slept, Klaus's seed had already begun to take root inside her womb.

A new life, a gift, and an incredible destiny had been forged on prom night.

* * *

 _A/N: And so, it ends. I hope you guys liked this final installment of Prom Night. Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favored, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate all of your support. Thank-you!_


End file.
